kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterio
"You dare call Mysterio a magician? Fool! Mysterio is no mere illusionist playing parlor tricks! Mysterio is the master '''of the arcane arts'!"'' Quentin Beck was a film special effects expert. He eventually became a supervillain under the name Mysterio where he joined the Sinister Six. He is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "A Year of Misery" as one of the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus' henchmen for the events of the Spider-Island campaign. He later returns in "Return of the Keyblade", where he teams up with the rest of the Sinister Six to protect Midgard from the threat of Thanos' Black Order. In the Second Trilogy, Mysterio returns after having broken out in prison in the wake of the Infinity Wars to begin plotting his greatest theatrical caper yet which he hopes will immortalize him in history. Story Backstory (An MCU/Spectacular Spider-Man hybrid version of his comics backstory) Before A Year of Misery (How he came to work for the Chameleon after being fired from the film industry) A Year of Misery (An adaptation of his appearances in Spectacular Spider-Man Season 1 & 2) An Empire of Dreams (Continues to serve as one of the Sinister Six's leading members in allegiance to the Hellfire Organization; helps Doctor Octopus in plotting to eliminate the Kingpin as the new crime lord during the events of Daredevil Season 1 with the assistance of Daniel Whitehall's HYDRA troopers) Encoded Truths (One of Doc Ock's co-Dragons during the events of Spider-Man 2, though suspects the involvement of Ultron from behind the scenes; later helps out in fishing Otto's nearly dead body from the river and placing him in stasis to heal him until he can rise again to lead the Six; teams up with the Chameleon to infiltrate Stark Industries for a heist, only to get caught by Tony Stark/Iron Man, and forced to work for the company in exchange for not being arrested on the spot; is revealed to be the creator of the Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing device utilizing tech earlier developed by Otto Octavius and the Tinkerer for Oscorp) Return of the Keyblade (Assists the other Sinister Six members in battling against Thanos' forces during the events of Infinity War/Endgame; is among the survivors of the Snap, and begins investigating the results of the dimensional tear the Snap caused, a plan formulating in his mind for how best to ensure the Six's domination in a world with no Iron Man or Spider-Man to stop them...) One Last Reminder (The Big Bad of Far from Home, with further connections back to Spectacular Spider-Man in its interpretations of the characters' relationship dynamics; disguises himself as the interdimensional wizard Xandu from Earth-8333, claiming to have accidentally released the ghosts of the four Catastrophe Titans from Tartarus using a rip in the space-time contiuum, and now wishes to atone for his sins by using the magic he has learned to fight against the monsters, but it's clear something is up when he starts using lines that only Peter recognizes from all the times he fought Mysterio before in the past...) Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery Mysterio_Far_From_Home_Promotional.jpg|Mysterio's upgraded armor after doffing his disguise as Xandu Xandu.jpg|Xandu, leader of the Night Shift - the false superhero identity crafted by Quentin's partner Desmond in the latter's mad scheme to become Earth's new protector after Tony's sacrifice Maguire Beck Mysterio.png|Maguire Beck - Quentin's long-suffering cousin who desires to one-up her villain cred-crazy relative Daniel Berkhart.jpg|Daniel Berkhart - former professional stunt-man turned hired stunt double to Beck as both the disguised identity of Xandu and eventually a Mysterio doppelganger Francis Klum.jpg|Francis Klum - former Stark Industries chemist, turned assistant chemical engineer for upgrading Mysterio/Xandu's mind-altering gases and acidic vials; later serves as an extra Mysterio doppelganger during a duplicated illusion scene Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:The Sinister Six Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Inventors Category:Mysterio's Crew